Of Vampires and Magi
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: The Mageverse, our twin universe...Where vampires and Witches live, What happens when a certain FBI agent Kagome falls for a deadly vampire, Sesshomaru And their destinys become intertwined?
1. The Truth in the Legend

**AN/ I thought of this one while I was relaxing in my living room, the way I was lying on my couch reading one of my moms historical romance novels, its good in my opinion...warning chapter one is only an explination!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.**

_**The Truth in the Legend...**_

_Once upon a time, there was a boy named Arthur who drew a sword from a stone and became High King of Britain. Advised by the wizard Merlin, he formed a Round Table of heroic knights - Lancelot, Galahad, and all the others - whom he sent on a quest for the holy grail. The king and his gallant knights were beset, as heroes always ar, by beautiful and treacherous women: Arthur's wife Guinevere, and the witches Morgana and Nimue._

_You'll have heard the tale. How could you not? The bards have sun of it for sixteen hundred years._

_But Arthur and Merlin and all the others are more than bards' songs. They are real, though little of the legend bears any resemblance to truth. And they live still, in a form your poets and historians could never have imagined._

_For Merlin was no simple sorcerer. In truth, he was not human. He was not even of Earth.He and his love Nimue were beings of the Mageverse, the universe that is twin to ours, except that there, magic is as much a law of nature as gravity._

_Merlin's starfaring people, the Fae, had seen how often intelligent races destroy themselves in infancy. Far to many, the Fae found, become extinct in the wars they fight or the ecological disasters they bring down on themselves._

_The Fae loved life, and such extinctions struck them as a great waste. Yet they were wise, and they knew aid with a heavy hand could be as destructive as doing nothing at all._

_Instead they thought to create guardians among each young race they encountered, champions who could guide and nurture their people into maturity. The Fae decided to give these guardians the ability to use the magic of the Mageverse and the knowledge to do so wisely. So they sent out teams of Teachers to find new races and create the champions who would protect them._

_Thus Merlin and Nimue came to Earth, where they discovered two native peoples; The humans of Realspace Earth and the fairy Sidhe, an advanced race who occupied the Earth of the Mageverse. Merlin and Nimue decided the Sidhe were in need of no magical assistance, but humanity was more vulnerable._

_So it was that the two set about testing men and women from every land. The bravest, most intelligent, and most skilled were allowed to drink from Merlins Grail. Among them were Arthur and his knights, as well as Guinevere and her ladies, but there were many others, too._

_The Grail's magic changed the genetic structure of all who drank from it, granting immortality and power. The males who took that fateful sip became Magi, or vampires, while the females became Majae, or witches. The vampires could use the energy of the Mageverse only within their own bodies in feats of great strength or shapeshifting. The witches, however, could use that power in feats of magic._

_In time, Merlin and Nimue left Earth for the next world in need of their guidance. But that was not the end of Merlin's Gift._

_For the children of the Magekind are born mortal, but with the potential to become vampires and witches themselves. These Latents transform only if one of the Magekind makes love to them in adulthood. Repeated exposure to the Maja or Magus's passion triggers Merlin's Gift within them, making them powerful and immortal. Then it becomes their dutyto join the Great Mission, guiding and protecting humanity._

_But always from behind a cloak of secrecy._

_For Magekind well knows if humanity ever discovers their existance, fear and politics may motivate mortals to war against them, thus triggering the very catastrophe they were created to prevent. To avoid that danger, the Magekind live on Mageverse Earth in the mystical city of Avalon, forever hidden and unknown to those they protect._

_Yet because it is sometimes necessary to work more openly with mortal governments, each nation is assigned a vampire Champion. It's the Champions' task to work in secret with certain trustworthy mortal leaders, while keeping their allies in ignorance of the Magekind. 'Tis no easy path to walk, and it takes a special man to walk it._

_This is the story of one such Champion, and the Latent he came to love._

**AN/ Well the prologue is up next, hope you liked this part! Review!**


	2. Prologue

**AN/ Okay here's the prologue, hope you like it...F.Y.I I changed Sesshomaru's last name, and him and Inuyasha are not related...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company...**

_Charles Town, South Carolina_

_September 10, 1780_

Candle light from the massive chandelier overhead shimmered over satin, brocade, and the brilliant scarlet of British regimentals. Somebody played a violin with more vigour than skill, competing with the sound of dancing feet in the ballroom across the hall. Laughter rang out, a little too heartily from the Loyalist planters, a little too smugly from the Redcoat conquerors who now occupied Charles Town.

Sesshomaru Champion sipped his wine and smirked down at the pretty Tory, who was under the delusion he'd make a good husband. The square-cut décolletage of her brocade gown framed a pair of lovely breasts that would have claimed his full attention under different circumstances. As it was, though, Sesshomaru was far more interested in a conversation between two British lieutenants who stood nearby.

"By fall, Tarleton will have that Fox's tail," one of them said, his voice was slurring slightly.

God, Sesshomaru loved a drunk. They made a spy's job so much easier.

He'd come to Charles Town three months ago, not long after the port had fallen to a six-week British siege. Since then, Sesshomaru had managed to establish himself as a rabid Loyalist bitter about abuses he'd suffered at the hands of his patriot neighbours. It was a believable cover; In the Southern colonies, the campaign for independence had taken on all the viciousness of a civil war.

His pose had been convincing enough to win Sesshomaru acceptance among a few Tory hostesses eager to curry favour with the invaders. Most of the city was less enthusiastic about the occupation, so the British welcomed the distraction of whatever dinners and balls the Loyalists cared to host.

Sesshomaru made himself equally popular, largely by way of deep pockets and a feigned willingness to let the Redcoats fleece him over cards. Even as he smiled and lost, he collected a steady stream of useful intelligence he could pass on to his Patriot contacts.

And he wasn't the only one taking advantage of Redcoat gullibility. Sesshomaru had assembled a ring og Patriot agents who circulated among the British and Tory militia. Any information the collected, he sent to Patriot commanders like Francis Marion, who the British had christened the Swamp Fox.

There was a certain irony to the whole thing, of course. Magekind vampires like Sesshomaru had served British interests for centuries, yet now they were helping England's rebellious colonies break that country's yoke.

It had not been a popular decision among the Magekind High Council, at least not at first. Luckily, enough of the Majae had experienced enough visions to convince them the fledgling United States needed her independence.

So now Sesshomaru spent his evenings playing a lethal game of lies and eavesdropping. These two drunken lieutenants were just the sort of source he loved to plunder. But did the British really have a plan to capture Francis Marion, or was the officer just bragging in his cups?

To cover his interest, Sesshomaru leaned down to whisper something flattering to the little Tory, who simpered is response. Her pulse fluttering temptingly in her long, slender throat, and he felt his fangs twinge. _'None of that,' he_ told himself sternly. _'Keep your mind on the job.' _Still, he was unable to resist a quick sniff of her deliciously tempting skin. She wasn't a Maja--or, for that matter, even a Latent--yet the rich femininity in her scent brought the Desire to quivering alert.

Until, as he breathed in, a sudden draft delivered a scent that definitely not female. He lifted his head sharply. Another vampire? Here?

Sesshomaru looked up to see Suikotsu working through the crowd toward him. Westlake's black hair was askew over wide, desperate eyes. And unless Sesshomaru was very much mistaken, there was blood on his friends collar.

"Pardon me," Sesshomaru said to the Tory as he shot a regretful look at the two lieutenants. Judging from the expressions on Suikotsu's face, something had gone very wrong, something he didn't dare ignore. he left the Tory pouting and started working his way through the crowd.

"What's the--?" Sesshomaru began, but didn't even get the question out of his mouth before Suikotsu's hand clamped down on his forearm with strength enough to make him wince.

"I need help," Suikotsu hissed.

"Yes, I thought as much from the wild light in your eyes," Sesshomaru said dryly, catching his friend's shoulder and turning him smoothly toward the door. "Let's step outside, shall we?" This was not a conversation for mortal ears. Intercepting an interested glance from a Loyalist, Sesshomaru added more loudly, "What were you thinking, coming to Mrs. Mason's home in this condition? Shame, boy"

"Shorry." Suikotsu added an artistically drunken stagger to his step and allowed himself to be hustled outside.

"All right, Suikotsu, What is it?" Sesshomaru demanded harshly as soon as they were safely outside on the street. All around them the homes of wealthy people made the best of British occupation. Wheels rumbled over the cobbles, and a dog barked frantically nearby, driven into frenzy by the scent of vampire on the wind.

Suikotsu lost his drunken smile. "I've signed my own death warrant. And Kikyo's, too."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach. "Suikotsu, don't tell me that you..." When his friend looked away, miserable, he exploded. "Have you taken leave of your senses? What possessed you to do something so asinine?"

"Sesshomaru, I love her. It was the only way we could stay together. Besides, I thought...I thought we could use her. You know what a fine agent she is--"

"Keep your voice down imbecile!" Sesshomaru snarled as he grabbed Suikotsu's shoulder to manhandle him further from a passing Hessian. Dropping his own voice to a whisper no human could overhear, he said, "You know the Council expressly forbade you from Changing her. You know that! Why did you do something as idiotic as to disobey them?"

"God, I don't know! I just thought...after she came through the change all right, I'd go before the Majae and argue now much we need her." Suikotsu's face twisted and his shoulders began to shake.

If anything, the chill in Sesshomaru's gut deepened. "She did not make it, did she?"

His eyes squeezed shut, Suikotsu shook his head, unable to speak.

Sesshomaru swore silently to himself. "And you left her alone in her state! Where did you leave her?"

"At the house," Suikotsu said. "My servants are watching her."

"You'll be lucky if she hasn't slaughtered them all!" Cursing all disobedient romantics straight to hell, he pushed his friend into the thick shadows of a nearby wall. "Come on," Sesshomaru growled. "We'd better hurry back to your home, considering she hasn't already turned it into a crater."

"Kikyo wouldn't do that!" Suikotsu objected.

"Normally, no, but if she's got Mageverse Fever, the situation is far from normal." After a quick glance around to check for observers, Sesshomaru leaped, caught the top of the fifteen foot wall, and boosted himself over into the garden beyond it. Suikotsu hit the ground beside him an instant later, and the two men took off for the next street at a hard run. _'Good thing there's no moon,' _he thought as they shot around trees and over bushes at a speed no human could match. _'We can move a little faster.'_

Not that it mattered. Saving Kikyo had become impossible the moment Suikotsu climaxed inside her for the third time.

Like Sesshomaru and Suikotsu, Kikyo was one of the descendants of the original Lords and Ladies of Camelot. As such, she carried Merlin's Gift in her blood, just waiting for some Magus to trigger it with his passion, bringing her to her full power and immortality.

Suikotsu would have been safe if he'd taken her only once or pulled out before climaxing. Or simply refrained from taking her that third, lethal time. But he hadn't. And he'd Changed her.

It wasn't as if he hadn't been warned. Back when Kikyo and Suikotsu had first met, he'd asked permission of the Majae's Council, the body of witches who decided who could safely receive the Gift. The Council had examined Kikyo--and determined that her mind could not withstand the strain of gaining the almost godlike power that is a Maja's birthright.

"But Suikotsu hadn't believed them. Sesshomaru had told him to stay away from her, had reminded him that both he and Kikyo faced the possibility of execution if they flouted the Council.

The stubborn bastard had done it anyway. And now...

They plunged together out of an alley across the street from Suikotsu's own townhouse just in time to see the top story light up as though from a lightning strike--from inside the house. The boom made the ground shake.

Sesshomaru's heart sank, and his expression grew stony and cold. "Now that," he said, "is not a good sign."

"No," Suikotsu agreed grimly, "it's not."

Suikotsu's valet swung the door wide as the trotted up the walk. "Thank the good Lord your back, Mr. Suikotsu." The tall, lean man wore an expression of deep worry. "Miss Kikyo has been raving since you left. The threats she's made..." Benjamin shook his greying head.

"We'll take care of it," Suikotsu told him shortly.

If they could. Kikyo was fully capable of carrying out any horror she cared to commit.

"What's gotten into her?" Benjamin asked with the boldness of a trusted servant as they strode past. "She's always been a lady down to the toes of her slippers, but the language she's used tonight would make a drunken sailor blush. you'd think she was possessed."

Sesshomaru heard his friend make a choked, agonized sound, but neither man replied.

There was really nothing to say.

As they strode across the foyer and up the narrow wooden stairs to the second floor, waves of magical force began ruffling over Sesshomaru's skin. He hid a wince. The strength of the backwash told him the new Maja had a hell of a lot of power. This was very bad news under the circumstances.

As if to confirm his fears, he heard a low female voice hissing something incomprehensible from the master bedroom at the end of the hall. As the approached, the words became all too clear. "Kill them," Kikyo said. "I've got to kill them all, Wipe them off the face of the world before they get me. They're after me. They--" A sharp crack rattled the house, another lightning strike. Something shattered.

The two men exchanged a grim look.

"Kikyo," Suikotsu called as he pasted a fixed, desperate smile on his face. "I'm back. And look who I brought to help us!" He opened the door cautiously.

Sesshomaru's heart lurched at the sight of the hunched figure crouching in a corner of the room. he'd last seen Kikyo Heike just the other day before in his capacity as Charles Town spymaster. A valued member of his little ring, Kikyo had passed along intelligence she'd charmed from a British colonel.

It had been easy to see why the officer had said more than he should. Her big Hazel eyes were enough to melt anyone's sense of discipline.

Now those eyes glittered wildly from a tangle of black hair, like something small and feral glaring from a thicket. 'Oh, look--two big, strong vampires." Kikyo's mouth contorted into a twisted parody of her usual warm smile. The hunger in her gaze was chilling. "I wonder--would it give me twice the power if you both fuck me?"

Suikotsu made an involuntary sound, like a man grunting at a body blow. Sesshomaru hid his own shock. Though Kikyo had always been a charming flirt, she'd loved Suikotsu more than life. The Change had twisted her savagely if she could make such a suggestion.

"Kikyo--"

"Don't be cross with me, dear Suikotsu." She uncoiled from her crouch and started toward them, putting Sesshomaru uncomfortably in mind of a cat creeping up on a pair of fat pigeons. Between one step and the next, her white night trail vanished, leaving her slim body naked, and pale. "I only want a little more magic cock. You--" She broke step. Her head turned, as if she watched something small and fast fly around her. "The sparks are so pretty!" she said, her voice suddenly as bright as a child's. She pointed into the empty air. "Look--there and there and there. Like lightning bugs. Is it June?"

"Put your clothes back on, Kikyo!" Suikotsu managed his voice choked and gruff with strangled grief. "Sesshomaru has come to help, and your embarrassing him."

Forgetting the Mageverse energies she alone could see, she resumed her seductive slink. "But I want to fuck." before Sesshomaru could retreat, she stepped against him and twined both arms around his neck. 'Don't you?" She smelled of old blood, sweat, and sex.

"No." Sesshomaru said firmly, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly in agitation, and taking her wrists in his hands he put a more discreet distance between them. He was careful not to let his gaze drift downward. Under different circumstances, he might have appreciated the view, but as it was, he felt sick. "Come, Kikyo, dress yourself. This is serious business."

Very serious. given their powers, the Majae would have sensed the disturbance in the Mageverse the moment Suikotsu Changed his Latent lover. The fact that an execution team hadn't arrived meant only that The Council was giving the couple a chance to plead their case.

Unfortunately, being vampires, Sesshomaru and Suikotsu couldn't open a Mageverse gateway to Avalon themselves; only a magic wielding Maja could to that. And neither of them was stupid enough to step through any gate Kikyo created in her current state. God only knew where it would lead.

As he pushed Kikyo back a pace, Sesshomaru struggled to think of something to say when the knights did arrive. He grimaced as he realized it was an exercise in futility. In trying to keep the woman he loved, Suikotsu had destroyed her--and put them all in danger from an insane Maja. The knights would believe he'd earned his death.

As for Kikyo--she was simply too dangerous to be allowed to live.

'What's that?" She shrank back in fear. "Who's coming to kill us?"

Sesshomaru silently cursed. Touching him as she was, she'd picked up on his thoughts.

"Knights." Hazel eyes rolled like a panicked mare's. "Armour and magical swords. Arthur and Lancelot and Galahad." Kikyo cringed, wrapping her arms protectively around herself as her voice spiralled into a wail. "They'll murder me! They'll kill me and my sweet Suikotsu!"

Suikotsu licked his lips, a sick sheen of sweat rising on his face. "Calm down, sweetheart. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"Liar!" Kikyo scuttled away from him, pulling at her own hair in agitation. "They're coming, coming with their magic swords." Her eyes narrowed as she suddenly straightened.

"But I have magic, too. You gave it to me."

Light flared around her body with such intensity both vampires had to look away. When it faded, she was covered head to toe in armour that shone with an eerie green luminescence.

"That's better," Kikyo said, pleased with herself. "Now I'm ready for them."

Her attention focused on the sword she held in one hand. She waved it like a child with a new toy, watching the trail of sparks it left in the air.

_'Hell and damnation.' _Sesshomaru and Suikotsu retreated a wary pace. Vampires could heal virtually any injury except those inflicted by a magical blade. Mad as she was, Kikyo could kill them both.

The Maja drew a figure eight pattern in the air with her new weapon, admiring the dancing sparks. "We're safe now, lover," she told Suikotsu. "Now I can get them first."

Not very damn likely. She might be a menace to Sesshomaru and Suikotsu, neither of whom was wearing armour, but the Knights had been fighting magical battles since Merlin walked the earth.

She was simply no match for them.

"Kikyo, don't," Suikotsu pleaded. "Sweetheart, you're only going to make them angry. And they'll be angry enough at me as it is." To Sesshomaru he added softly. "You'd better go. I shouldn't have pulled you into this to start with." He shook his head. "I panicked. I thought if anybody could save us, it would be you. But now..."

Sesshomaru felt his heart clutch. They'd been friends for years; Suikotsu had coached him through his first years as a vampire. to be unable to help when his friend needed it most was agonizing. "Suikotsu..." He broke off, not really used to comforting anybody. It did not matter though; it seemed that this was a situation in which comfort was not possible.

His expression resigned, Suikotsu turned to Kikyo, who'd been distracted again by some new magical delusion. "Give me the sword, sweetheart," he said gently.

She started, her gaze focusing on him as she shrank back, clutching her weapon protectively. "No. I need it."

"Kikyo--" Suikotsu reached for the blade as Sesshomaru moved a little closer himself. Maybe while Suikotsu distracted her, he could...

"No!" She backed away a pace, bringing the weapon to bear on her lovers chest. "No. I see now, you're helping them. You want to kill me!"

"No! Kikyo, I--" Suikotsu took another step forward.

She swung.

Sesshomaru ducked under her arm and grabbed her, expecting Suikotsu to leap clear. 'Damnit, Kikyo, would you--"

A choked, wheezing sound interrupted him.

Kikyo's eyes flew wide. "Suikotsu!"

Sesshomaru snapped his head around. Suikotsu stood a pace behind him, looking blankly down at the blade embedded in his chest. She'd chopped into his side, the magical sword biting halfway into his ribcage. He looked up, his gaze meeting his lover's. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." His voice was faint, wheezing.

Sesshomaru released Kikyo and jumped t catch him as he toppled. "Suikotsu you fool, why didn't you dodge when you had the chance?"

Suikotsu looked up at him, eyes already glazing. "It didn't"-- he stopped to gasp in a bubbling breath--"didn't seem worth the trouble."

"Suikotsu...You fool"

Suikotsu drew in a rattling breath as his gaze tracked past Sesshomaru to the woman he'd loved and destroyed. He made one last wrenching attempt at a smile the instant before his face went slack.

"Damn you Suikotsu," Sesshomaru whispered as the vampire's heart stuttered and stopped.

"You should have saved him." Kikyo's breath hitched. "You were supposed to save him."

Eyes narrowed with anger and coldness, Sesshomaru looked up to snarl at her.

"And you weren't supposed to kill him, you bloody bi--" he broke off.

Energy shimmered and sparked around her fingers in a lethal corona. "No, it's _your _fault! _You were supposed to save him!_" She flung out both hands.

As her first strike seared the air, Sesshomaru snatched the sword free of Suikotsu's body and rolled clear, tumbling right to her feet as thunder echoed in his ears.

"Bastard!" she spat, dancing back a step. "Traitor! I'll kill you!" From the corner of one narrowed eye, Sesshomaru saw the energy blazing brighter around her hands as she gathered herself for another blast. "Die!"

Knowing her next strike would kill him, Sesshomaru thrust the sword blindly upward. The blade hit home with a sickening jolt he felt in his own gut.

Kikyo gasped. Her eyes met his over the sword he'd driven through her heart. For an instant, the madness lifted from her gaze, replaced by a pitiful kind of gratitude. Then she toppled backward, sliding free of the blade.

Sesshomaru stared wordlessly at the body of the woman who'd been his friend just hours before. His knees gave out from under him and dumped him on to the floor.

He was still sitting there, surrounded by stillness and the smell of cooling blood, when yet another silent explosion lit the room. He didn't even bother to look around. He knew the Knights of the Round Table had arrived.

"Suikots—"a voice began, only to break off. Somebody else swore, the words weary and profane.

Sesshomaru looked up. They'd sent the whole team for this—Arthur, Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, all the others. All twelve armed in mystical armour, with Morgana Le Fay to provide whatever magic was needed.

The vampire who'd once been High King of Britain looked down at the crumpled bodies and shook his dark head. "Oh Suikotsu," Arthur said softly, "you made a botch of this."

"He loved Kikyo." Sesshomaru's voice sounded almost hoarse and choked to his own ears. "And he knew you'd never let him stay with her unless he made a Maja."

"Yes, well, if Suikotsu loved her so much, he should have walked away," Morgana said coldly, her elegant lip curling in disgust as she bent to examine the wound in Kikyo's chest. "We told him she wouldn't be able to withstand gaining a Maja's powers, but he had to go and Change her anyway. And look what happened. They ended up killing each other."

"For once, Morgana, you're wrong. She killed him, but he didn't kill her." Sesshomaru rose to his feet, his knee length silver hair swaying as he did so, feeling stiff and old. "I did." He started towards the door.

Arthur caught his arm before he could brush by. "You did what you had to do, lad. There was no saving her."

"I doubt that." He looked a Morgana, bitterness and grief making him reckless. "With your powers you could have found a way to cure her."

The Maja sighed. "No, actually, we couldn't have. Oh, we could have restored her to sanity for a few minutes, but the energies of the Mageverse would have quickly overwhelmed her mind again. And once a Maja has access to her magic, the connection can't be severed." She shook her head, her long hair swinging around her lean, elegant face. "Their fates were sealed the moment Suikotsu came in her that last time."

Sesshomaru pulled free of Arthur's grasp. "I knew that before I walked in the door." A blank expression dawned Sesshomaru's handsome, pale face, as his eyes grew permanently cold and hard. He took one last glance around the room, his molten amber eyes lingering on each person for but a moment, before turning on his heels and leaving. He knew that this was a night that he would remember for the rest of his life.

**AN/ Okay so I was up till like, two thirty in the morning finishing this, tell me what you think, and I'll finish it, and this is a SessKag fic don't worry, she show's up in chapter one. Plz **_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. Chapter one

**AN/ Okay, here's chapter one...Kagome doesn't show up right away though so don't be confused at the beginning okay? And by the way, Miroku and Sango show up in this chapter, it will definately be hilarious!! XD**

**Disclaimer/ I dont own Inuyasha**

_Avalon, Mageverse Earth_

_Present Day_

Sesshomaru sprawled on one of the iron benches around the central square, watching the witches dance in the moonlight. Ageless, immortal, and beautiful, the Majae circled in an energetic eighteenth-century reel, jewelled hands glittering as they clapped and stamped.

The Desire stirred hungry for a taste. He quieted it with a sip of donated blood from his goblet. It tasted of heat and magic, as different from mortal blood as aged bourbon is from tap water. Sesshomaru preferred to taste it directly from the witches' throat as it was fresh, but in lieu of that, the goblet would do.

Swallowing another searing mouthful, his gaze drew itself to the dancers, considering trying to seduce one of them into going home with him for the night. It was a high possibility. Majae needed to give blood as desperately as vampires needed to drink it; otherwise they both suffered unpleasant health effects. He'd never been sure whether that erotic symbiosis was a very neat system or simply Merlin's wicked joke at their expense.

He thought, perhaps it was a little of both.

"You know," Miroku Houshi said in his ear, "I don't remember that particular dance being so damn sexy."

"Probably because the dancers weren't wearing miniskirts and tight leather pants at the time," Sesshomaru retorted stiffly as his friend threw himself onto a nearby bench.

"God, I love progress." Miroku sighed.

Sesshomaru smirked, noticing the way Miroku's hungry gaze tracked his new bride, Sango, as she sang and spun her way through the dance. "How's married life, newlywed?"

"Anything but boring. You should give it a try."

He snorted. "What right thinking Maja would have me? If I'm not on a mission for the High Council, I'm hunting spies or terrorists for the Americans."

"Hey, you were the one who agreed to be the Champion of the United States."

Arthur, himself Champion of Britain for the past sixteen hundred years, had asked him to work with the fledgling country's government as the Magekind's eyes, ears, and hands. Since then, Sesshomaru had fought Redcoats, Johnny Reb, Apaches, and Germans--twice--as well as communists and terrorists. He'd spied, lied, and killed, walking an uncomfortable tightrope between the needs of his country and the demands of Avalon. The two did not always coincide, particularly since he had to keep his allies in the CIA and the FBI in complete ignorance about the Magekind. As far as they were concerned, he was merely a lone vampire with a patriotic streak.

"I agree," Sesshomaru said. "Two hundred and twenty eight years ago. A man who works hard is entitled to a little time off."

Miroku laughed. They settled into a companionable silence, watching the Majae dance as other vampires shouted their encouragement from the sidelines.

All around the square, the city of Avalon thrust into the Mageverse sky. Medieval castles, French chateaus, and thoroughly modern townhouses shouldered against one another, each designed to suit the individual whims of its magical owner. Towering Mageverse trees stood between them, draped in swags of fairy moss, surrounded by the drifts of jasmine and roses.

Listening to the music, Sesshomaru let his silver head fall back. Something small and glowing shot past overhead, almost lost against the shimmer of the Mageverse. "Look," he said in his emotionless tone to Miroku, "that was a fairy."

His friend shot a distasteful glance skyward. "Probably spying."

"Relations haven't improved with the Sidhe court, I'm assuming."

"Not since the Majae's Council turned down King Kouga again," Sango said, dropping down beside her husband, delightfully sweat-dewed and panting. She was a lithely muscular woman, as dark haired as her husband, an elegant match for his power. "I warned Morgana they're pissing him off for no good reason, but as usual, Grandma ignored me."

Sesshomaru lifted a slightly interested dark brow as she wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her wrist. "Is he still set on marrying a Maja?"

"Yeah, and if we had any sense, we'd let him. We need all the allies we can get, given the situation on Realspace Earth."

"Are you speaking of the terrorists?"

Sango stared at him. "No, the Death Cults. Didn't you get CNN in Iraq?"

"Oh yes, of course, the cultists." Over the past year, dozens of cults had sprung up from D.C. to California. On the surface, none of them seemed related: Their rhetoric ranged from white supremacist to far-left ecco-looney, while their preferred weapons ran the gamut from poisoned cold medications to human sacrifice. Their only common denominator was the murders they committed and the panic they'd inspired in the public. "So we've decided they're nasty enough to warrant attention."

"Exactly," Miroku said. "Seems one of the Majae has had a vision the cults really are using magic."

Sesshomaru stared blankly. "The High Council thinks a Maja is involved?"

"No, and that's the really terrifying part," Sango said. "They swear the magical signature was not one of our own kind."

"Sidhe then, Kouga?" Sesshomaru was truly interested, but kept his voice low, and aloof.

"I doubt he'd get involved in something like this," Miroku said. "Though I wouldn't put it past that psychotic brother of his."

Sesshomaru grunted. "I'll see what information I can get from the Feds. I'm probably going to be stateside for several months anyway." Catching Sango's questioning look, he explained. "Hunting a mole."

"The CIA thinks they've got another double agent?" Miroku asked, interested.

"No, it's the FBI. One of their counterintelligence guys asked me to look into it. Unless I get lucky, I'm going to spend months talking to bureaucrats to see who lies."

His acute vampire senses allowed Sesshomaru to hear a liar's heartbeat jump, or smell the faint trace of fear in sweat. Once he had a suspect, he could bring in a Maja for a little surreptitious mind reading. The Feds didn't know about the Majae, so Sesshomaru had to conduct the bulk of such investigations without magical assistance. It was extremely annoying, but he had to ensure the Magekind's secret stayed secret.

"When are you heading to Washington?" Miroku asked.

"Day after tomorrow. I have to put in an appearance at Champion international first."

Sango propped her head on her husband's shoulder and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Have I mentioned how cool it is that you founded that company to provide for your descendants?" She cut her eyes at Miroku. "Instead of just fathering bastards all over the place and letting them fend for themselves, like some people I could name."

"Hey," Miroku protested. "He's only been around a couple of centuries. They're easier to keep track of when there are not so damn many of them."

"Which wouldn't be a problem if you'd use protection once in a while," Sesshomaru told him, an amused glint in his eyes. "Hell, just pull out..."

"Now wait a minute. First off, I'm married, so I'm not doing that anymore anyway..."

"Damn straight," Sango said, and biting his ear in warning.

"Back off, you. I do the biting in this relationship." Laughing, he threw up an arm as she tried to get him again. "Second of all, if every Knight of the Round Table had pulled out every time he banged a girl, neither of you would be here to bitch at me about it."

"Damn, he actually has a point," Sesshomaru reminded Sango.

"Except in my case, it was Morgana who did the bastard spawning. Anyway, they could at least take an interest." She punched Miroku lightly in the ribs and told him, "When I was a cop, I never found one of _Sesshomaru's _granddaughters living in squalor. _They're _all pulling down a hundred thou a year working for one of the biggest multinationals in the world."

"You want me to keep track of who Galahad's knocked up, too? Now, there would be a full time job." Miroku rolled his eyes. "'Virgin knight my ass. I don't know where the poets got _that _idea."

"They made it up." Sesshomaru smirked as he took a sip from his goblet, remembering the legend that painted Miroku's son as the saint of the Round Table. "Just like the one about vampires being sterile, walking corpses."

Miroku's eyes took on a wicked glint as he turned to Sango, "Speaking of not being sterile, has it occurred to you that Galahad is now your step son? This makes all of his descendants your step-whatever. And then, of course, there's my sons and daughters and grandsons and great-great- et cetera." As her expression became steadily more hunted, he purred, "We poor, limited vampires could never find them all, but with your goddess like magical powers, you could. Given your keen sense of responsibility."

She looked so horrified, Sesshomaru smirked with amusement. "I think you just lost that one. sweetheart."

"No, he's right." Cool determination sparked in her eyes, and she rose to her feet. "At the very least, I can make sure none of them are starving."

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Miroku said to her retreating back as she strode away. "Sango, we had plans!"

Sesshomaru slapped him on the back of the head, making him wince in pain, before standing. The last dance was breaking up; it looked like a perfect opportunity to do some seducing. "Well, you'll have to excuse me, I want to get laid."

"Yeah, well," Miroku said, staring glumly after his wife, "I'd say your chances just got better than mine."

_Atlanta_

Sesshomaru hesitated at the door to the crowded ballroom, the scent of gin, caviar, and packed humanity teasing his senses. The light from dozens of chandeliers blazed over designer gowns and black tuxedos, and the air was full of practiced laughter.

With his vampire hearing, it was easy to pick up the dozens of conversations going on around him. Eavesdropping being a spy's old habit, he listened with interest as the CEO of Champion Steel chatted up the pretty president of Champion Electronics. The woman laughed and turned the conversation to his branch's search for new superconductors.

During the past two centuries, the little shipping company Sesshomaru had started with his son, Caleb, had grown and diversified beyond all recognition.

Not unlike his bloodline.

Most of whom seemed to be at this party. Some were legitimate descendants through his son, but others had been fathered inadvertently by Sesshomaru himself when a condom had broken, or—before modern condoms were invented—he'd failed to pull out in time.

The Maja's Council frowned on birth control spells. They wanted the available pool of Latents as broad as possible, since the percentage they considered worthy to become Magekind was so small.

Like Sango, Sesshomaru had always found the Magekind's careless attitude toward their mortal offspring a bit appalling. Whenever he learned of one of his own children, he made sure they were provided for. The High Council did not allow the Magekind to marry mortals, so the best he could do was to offer them or their mother's jobs at Champion International. Some branches of his extended family had worked for the company for generations.

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned to see the CEO of Champion international shouldering through the crowd. Steve Champion clapped him on the back and gave him a handshake, grip firm and warm despite the age spots on the back of his hand. "Glad you could make it," the man said, his faded blue eyes lighting up in pleasure. "I know how busy you are."

"Wouldn't have missed it," Sesshomaru said simply, in his 'I'm bored' tone. "I don't see you enough these days."

Damn, time didn't just fly, it was jet propelled. Sesshomaru could remember when Steve had been the bright eyed protégé he had tapped to run the family company forty-five years before. The boy must be pushing eighty now. Soon—all too soon—Sesshomaru would find himself attending yet another bleak, depressing funeral.

Years ago, he'd tried to convince the Majae's Council to send some pretty Maja to Turn Steve, but they'd refused. Evidently, the boy was one of those who couldn't withstand the transition. Sesshomaru didn't argue, having learned his lesson on that score two centuries before.

Now he was going to have to bury yet another child he'd come to love.

To make matters worse, he'd have to choose the lad's successor. He dreaded that, too.

On paper, of course, Sesshomaru was no more than a junior VP who should have no say in such a vital decision, which was supposedly made by CI's Board of Directors. Usually Sesshomaru let the board and CEO run the company without interference, but this was different. The board would damn well approve his choice, even if he had to have a Maja magically convince the holdouts.

When it came to CI's future, Sesshomaru could be as ruthless as any other captain of industry.

"I suppose you're aware of this deal I'm trying to put together to aquire ComTec," Steve said now, dropping his voice. He was one of the few at CI who knew Sesshomaru was a vampire. Like the others, however, he was under a spell that prevented him from speaking about it to anyone else, a safety measure the Magekind High Council had insisted upon.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I've heard something about it."

"ComTec's CEO is here tonight. George Gavel." Steve hesitated delicately before his voice dropped even more. "I'd appreciate it if you'd have a word with him. See how serious he is about his deal."

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly in assurance. "For you, Steve, anything."

_An hour later _he was listening to Gavel drone on about his golf swing when he scented a Latent that was definately no descendant of his. Her enticing blend of musk and spice seemed to bypass his brain and wrap around his sex like long female fingers. As his body hardened in instant response, Sesshomaru glanced around the crowded ballroom for the source of the scent.

Blue eyes met his over the CEO's shoulder, amused and faintly mocking. A delicate dark brow lifted. The Latent's carmine mouth quirked in a taunting half-smile.

Then she turned with a roll of a deliciously curved hip and sauntered away through the cocktail party crowd.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, scarcely aware of Gavel's complaints about his new custom-made titanium driver. Her strapless gown was the same fuck-me crimson as her lipstick, in brilliant contrast to the cream of her slender shoulders. The dress clung to her tight, narrow waist and heart-shaped rump before ending at mid-thigh, displaying long, sleekly muscled legs. She wore her glossy ebony hair piled on top of her head like a crown, baring a tempting length of nape. He imagined pressing a kiss there.

He'd always been a neck man. **(Pun **_**fully**_** intended)**

Then someone stepped in front of her, and she was gone.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru murmured to the CEO as he started after her. "I see someone I need to have a word with." He could smooth any ruffled feathers later. Besides, he'd already discovered what Steve had wanted to know: Beneath Gavel's endless prattle lay fear and desperation. ComTec was sinking fast, and Champion International's offer was the only life raft in reach. Steve would soon add another holding to the family's impressive portfolio.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru planned to take care of more personal needs. If the Latent let him.

Absently he reached into his lapel and checked the foil packets he carried everywhere he went. Hungry for her as he was, Sesshomaru had no intention of entering a Latent without protection. Suikotsu and Kikyo had taught him the folly of that more than two centuries ago.

It wasn't a lesson he was ever likely to forget.

_Pleased with her _work, Kagome Higurashi scopped a champagne flute from the tray of a passing waiter and slid deeper into the chatting crowd. She'd circle back around and give Sesshomaru another good look later. Tonight's objective was simply to establish contact, and piquing his interest was a good place to start.

So far it was defintately piqued. When Sesshomaru had looked at her, instant heat had leaped in his eyes, as if somebody had ignited a mental Molotov cocktail.

Kagome meditated on the surprising strength of his reaction and frowned slightly. She wasn't that damn good looking. Not that she was coyote material, of course, but she'd played the game long enough to know what male response to expect. Most men were appreciative, but Sesshomaru had stared with a searing primal heat she'd felt to the soles of her spike-heeled Prada's. The man packed quite a punch.

There was something just a little bit off about him, though, something that made her instincts hum. A sense of danger. But was it the danger of a handsome, sexy man--or the evil of somebody who'd bankroll a death cult?

A slight frown curving her mouth, Kagome took another sip if her champagne.

Sesshomaru certainly looked the part of a wealthy corporate prince. His tailored Ralph Lauren tux showcased the kind of broad-shouldered build that spoke of frequent, time-consuming trips to the gym. His long, ivory silver hair had been trimmed by someone who'd probably charged him two hundred bucks, and those broad, long-fingered hands had recently been subjected to an expensive manicure.

He could probably afford to give Death's Sabbat the money to buy weapons-grade anthrax. But was he the kind of man who'd do it?

True, there was a visible edge to him that didn't fit the pampered persona. The Champion's had been wealthy when Vanderbilt was a social-climbing upstart.

His whole face was subtly, oddly battered, despte his rough-cut good looks. Two purpleish scars angled across each cheek starting at the top of his jaw line. The resulting effect suggested knife fights and bar brawls rather than money and Harvard.

But it was Sesshomaru's molten amber eyes that really made Kagome's instincts chime. The last man she'd met with a stare that feral had been a DEA agent who'd gone deep cover in a Columbian drug cartel a little too long.

None of which jibed with the dossier she'd spent the morning studying. Sesshomaru's childhood had been spent in private schools, with Christmas vacations in Aspen and summers in Greece. Between racking up indifferent grades at Harvard, he'd kicked around Europe and gotten his heart broken by some Parisian bimbo his family had flatly refused to let him marry.

Yet her gut told her the owner of those hard eyes wouldn't have let anybody dictate who he could or couldn't wed. Not even on pain of losing a multimillion dollar inheritance.

On the other hand, she found it just as hard to believe such a handsome, suave man would be willing to bankroll an anthrax attack on Atlanta. So was the Outfit's intelligence that far off, or had Kagome's instincts gone that far south? Neither alternative appealed.

Frowning, she looked back in his direction expecting to see Sesshomaru still talking to that boor from ComTec. Instead he was barely six feet away and closing fast, his slim pale lips curved in a confident smirk. His gaze met hers with preditory heat.

Kagome almost bobbled her champagne as her instincts buzzed like cicadas. No junior VP would have dared walk away from George Gavel, not with the kind of power the CEO wielded. Particularly not when Champion International was trying to buy Gavel's company. And certainly not just to chase a woman. Sesshomaru would have to be an idiot.

Unless he'd made her. Kagome didn't think she'd ever seen him at one of the cults Sabbaats, but what if she was wrong?

Her heartbeat took on an adrenaline-rush as every instinct demanded she run. Instead she gave Sesshomaru her best seductive smile.

One thing Kagome Higurashi knew was how to play the game.

_"Good evening," Sesshomaru _said when he was again close enough to breathe in the Latent's delicious scent.

"Hello." He could hear her heartbeat pounding as she smiled that sensual smile at him. There was fear under the exotic musk of her perfume, an alarm that didn't quite mesh with her hooded come-get-me gaze. It made Sesshomaru wonder if she knew what he was. What she was.

What he could do to her.

Then again, maybe she was playing some other game altogether. Could be harmless, could be something that would get him killed. He didn't have enough informationto be sure either way. Which meant he should probably cut his losses and walk.

And normally, Sesshomaru would have done just that, if it hadn't been so damn long since he'd tasted a Latent. Or a Maja, for that matter, since none of the witches last night had been interested in doing more that teasing him.

After all those months in Iraq, he was due for a night's respite. One night's sweet peace. It wasn't so much to ask after everything he'd given up.

"I hope I didn't lure you away from our host," the Latent said as he reached her. Her heartbeat slowed from its original startled slam, and she gave him a teasing smile. "Don't you like golf?"

"Other games interest me more," Sesshomaru said. Her carnal scent teased his senses and soothed his jangling instincts. He let his eyes drift to the impressive cleavage mounding in the heart-shaped frame of her bodice. "Particularly with the right partner."

"Partner?" She took a sip of her champagne and pursed her sensual mouth. "Or opponent?"

He toasted her with his own glass. "Partner, defintately. Partners share the same goals."

A spark of sarcasm glinted in those clear blue eyes. "Nobody ever really has the same goals. The best you get is similarity. The focus is always different, no matter what it seems on the surface."

He studied her, intrigued. "Depends on the game, Mrs. ...?"

"Kagome," she supplied, extending a graceful hand. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Lovely," he murmured, reaching to take those long fingers in his. Her skin felt deliciously silken. His own seemed to heat in instant response. "Sesshomaru Champion."

She let her hand linger just a moment before she slowly reclaimed it, brushing his fingers with her own in the process. The Desire purred in hot response. "What's it like being a member of a family you can trace back for centuries?"

"Confining," Sesshomaru said, stoic mask set in place. He'd fielded the question so many times, the answer had become automatic.

Kagome lifted one dark, perfect brow. "You don't find it romantic--all the lives that came before your's, all the struggle to build everything you enjoy?"

Not particularly, since he was the one who'd done the building. He wasn't about to tell her that, though. "It also comes with the responsiblity not to screw it up for those who come after you."

"I suppose everything has a price." A waiter slipped through the crowd and paused beside them with a tray of canapés. Kagome chose one and took a bite. Sesshomaru watched as her tongue swept a crumb from her lower lip with an agile pink flick. "The cost may not be evident, but it's always there."

"Sometimes that's part of the rush," he said, giving her a suggestive, almost mischeivious smirk. "How much can you get without paying more than you want?"

She studied him over the rim of her champagne glass. "You sound like a gambler, Mr. Champion."

"Oh yes, are you?"

"Only for high stakes." Her eyes shuttered in pleasure as she sipped, lashes curving against her creamy skin. "Nothing less is worth the trouble."

"Or gives the same kick." His smirk widened considerably. "Would you like to step out on the balcony with me? It's a little crowded in here." Particularly for what he had in mind.

Another waiter approached. Kagome set her glass on his tray and took another. "Why not?"

Sesshomaru lead the way through the double French doors. Instantly a flood of cool night air blew against his hot skin, carrying the high wavering wail of a siren and the rumble of traffic. Just beyond the balcony's railing, the lights of Atlanta glittered across the dark earth, as if the sky had cast its stars on the ground.

"Beautiful view," Kagome murmured.

"Yes." A full moon rode overhead, painting her face with pale, soft light. he moved closer, savoring the anticipation, the sheer elegant purity of her features, the lush scent of her body. "What color are your eyes?"

She blinked at the question. "Blue."

"Yes, but what shade? I've been wondering." He dipped his head and scented her hair. His inhumanly acute hearing picked up the answering thump of her heart. Sesshomaru concealed a smirk and went to work. "The blue keeps changing. Sometimes it's sapphire when the light is good, sometimes cerulean. Right now it's a deep, mysterious...cobalt, I think." He drew back to consider those long-lashed eyes. "definately cobalt."

Kagome eyed him in pure admiration. "Oh, you've got talent."

He snorted. "Well, yes. But that doesn't mean I'm not sincere."

A dark brow rose. "Are you trying to get me into bed, Mr. Champion?"

"Yes." Testing, he ran his fingertips over the curve of her bare shoulder. "How am I doing?"

"Let me get back to you on that." Smiling wickedly, Kagome turned away, slipping skillfully from beneath his hand. "Are you always this brazen?"

"Occupational hazard." He followed her as she moved to the balcony and leaned against the glass-and-chrome railing.

"Of being a VP of Champion International?"

That hadn't been the occupation he was thinking of, but he shrugged lightly. "Of being a second cousin in a very large, very talented family. The Champions may have raised nepotism to a high art, but you've still got to impress those who run the show."

"Ah," she said, on a note of revelation, and took a sip of her champagne. "The family gene pool is stocked with sharks."

"Not necessarily, but it does pay to be able to swim." Sesshomaru studied her, wondering suddenly how she'd gotten invited to this very exclusive party. He did hope she wasn't someone's wife. He wasn't sure his willpower was strong enough to resist the temptation. "So who do you swim with?"

That red mouth curled. "Fishing, Mr. Champion?"

"I like to know whom I'm trying to seduce."

"Meaning, can I leave with someone other than the one that brung me?" Kagome asked, lengthening her vowels into exaggerated Southern drawl. "What if I said I crashed the party?"

"Did you?"

"I'm not that brave." She shrugged and looked off across the glittering city. "Actually, I called in a favor from a certain ComTec exec."

"Why?"

Kagome gave him a shimmering glance that swept from the toes of his Gucci laofers all the way up into his eyes. She smiled slowly. "Maybe I'm fishing."

He smirked knowingly, appreciating her wit. "For what?"

She smirked back. "Shark."

"Better be careful. You might get eaten."

"Only if I'm lucky."

"Mmmm. Strikes me the shark would be the one with the luck."

She shot him a teasing, sidelong look. "You're such a gentleman."

"But am I lucky?"

"I doubt luck has much to do with it."

"Luck has everything to do with everything."

"What, not faith in talent and preparation?"

Damn, he liked her. "No matter how talented and prepared you are, bad luck can torpedo you every time. But even the bumbling and lazy get lucky."

"The talented and prepared make their own luck."

He stepped incrementally closer until the lapels of his tux brushed the bodice of that maddening dress. "Is that my cue?"

Kagome tilted her chin to look up at him. "I don't know. Is it?"

He lowered his head. 'I think maybe it is."

"There you go," she said, just before he took her mouth. "Talented, prepared, _and_ lucky."

He slid into the kiss slowly, savoring the moment, knowing what it would do to both of them. How the taste of her would hit him after his long fast.

The Latent's lips bloomed open under his, silk parting for that first, eager thrust of his tongue. She tasted even more like sex than an ordinary woman did. Richer, darker, searing his senses like a slug of straight Scotch after drinking white wine. Like tangled linbs and darkness and drumming hearts.

God, he was ravenous for her. It had been to damn long.

With a groan, he eased his tongue deeper, lapping like a hungry dog at her own. Kagome met it with a wet velvet stroke of her own. He licked at her, caught her full lower lip gently between his teeth, and suckled it like a new born pup.

The Latent leaned into him, her soft breasts pillowing his chest. He eased his arms around her and drew her closer, deeper into the kiss. The red silk of her dress felt slick under his hands, warm from her body. Kagome shifted on her high heels, her silky legs whispering against the fabric of his trousers. Curling her slender arms around him, she spread her fingers across his back. Sesshomaru could sense her body slowly awakening, readying itself for him, unconsciously eager for the Gift. His own blood began to burn with need.

_Dangerous_, he though. _She's so dangerous._

Kagome was the kind who would blow into the Gift like a detonating bomb if he took her too many times. He could almost taste the power stirring under her skin, even from so little contact. The Majae's Council would have his head on a pike if he turned her without permission. Assuming she didn't go mad and kill him herself.

_But once... _his clamoring body whispered. Once wouldn't trigger her Gift, particularly if he used protection. he could take her once without taking her too far.

And finally slake his grinding, maddening thirst for the first time in a year. The thirst for a Latent with Merlin's Gift running hot in her veins.

His cock swelled and heated even more behind his fly. In his mouth his fangs slid to full extention. He hoped she didn't notice.

_The taste of _Sesshomaru's mouth shouldn't have hit her so hard. It was, after all, a simple kiss, a touch of lip and tongue, barely qualifying as foreplay by any reasonable standard.

Oh, she'd expected a little sizzle. Sesshomaru knew his business, and so did she. Both of them were fully capable of spinning a kiss into something sweetly erotic, a sensual aperitif, a promise of more to come.

But then something happened. Something magic that sizzled in the taste of his mouth, in the way those powerful hands caught her against his straining erection.

As he dragged her closer, she felt every inch of that big body, hard and brawny under the elegant camouflage of his tux. His tongue played around her's teasing her arousal to blazing life. Every time he moved against her, the lace of her bra tormented her hard, sensitized nipples. Deep betwee her thighs, she felt the first heated trickle of desire.

Some instinct sounded dim alarm. Kagome wasn't a dewy-eyed virgin. She'd played the game before, knew her way around a man's body. Knew the dance of lust so well the steps had lost their urgency.

This was more.

His scent and taste swamped her blood like a narcotic. Need rolled over her, drowned intellect in fire.

It wasn't simple desire, or even simple lust. It was more primal than that. As if he'd triggeredsome imperative buried in her cells, a drive to give herself up to him in some ancient erotic ritual.

_Unprofessional, _whispered the voice of sanity. For God's sake, she was investigating this man's possible involvement with Satanists.

True, she'd been ordered to establish a relationship with Sesshomaru, play on his well-known weakness for pretty women. But she wasn't supposed to actually tunble into bed with him.

She'd better get herself under control. Now. Fight the spell of those magical hands and drag herself out of his reach.

But then those broad, strong fingers cupped the curve of her breast through her bodice. His thumb flicked across her nipple.

_Oh, God, _Kagome thought, even as her body purred, _Oh, yes._

**AN/ So what'cha think? It's my first attempt at a smutty story, and yes there will be a lemon in the next chapter if any of you are wondering. And I just left it off here so that I could leave you all wondering, and because its three a.m. and I snuck onto the computer to finish this, please review!**


	4. Chapter two

**AN/ Okay this is the offical second chapter, that is gonna have a lemon in it, maybe. Naw, but Im not quite sure I might put it in, so if it isn't there than dont get mad. But there is a good chance it will be there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha**

**oh, and when a paragraph starts with **_italics, _**it means that its switching perspectives...just so you don't get confused with that...3**

_It had been _more than a year since a man had touched Kagome with such bold sensuality. Even Inuyasha had been too stubborn and easily embarrassed.

But Sesshomaru Champion cared nothing for polite, professional distance, for political correctness. He wanted her. Period.

Temptation surged through Kagome on a river of pounding blood. Why not? yes, sex with him would be well beyond the call of duty, but what better way to win his trust? The Outfit wasn't the FBI, after all; its agents specialized in breaking the rules. An once she'd become his lover, Kagome could gain the leverage to break this case wide open.

God knew she'd been coming up empty so far. She needed a break, and he could give it to her. One small opportunity could be the key to avenging Inuyasha and finding out just what the hell had happened last year.

Sesshomaru's mouth brushed along the straining cords of her throat, bringing the rapid spin of her thoughts to an abrupt halt. The teasing sensation made her breath catch as he paused to nibble gently. She Breathed a soft sound, somewhere between a sigh and a whimper.

The helplessness of that tiny noise jolted her, forced her to wonder if her judgement was entirely sound. She certainly had reason to doubt it; her head was spinning, and spots of light floated in front of her eyes.

Blinking, she realized the lights were stars. She'd tipped her head back as Sesshomaru pressed his lips to ther banging pulse. His teeth nipped gently.

Kagome felt her weakened knees give. He caught her against him, one hand wrapped around the curve of her bottom, the other still cupping her breast. Driven by pure instinct, she lifted one leg and curled it behind his, opening herself to him.

_There are a hundred people in the next room, _some fragment of self-preservation whispered. Sesshomaru, we cant do this,Kagome moaned.

Not here," he agreed, his voice so rough and dark with anticipation, a ball of need began to heat between her thighs. Where are you staying

"The Ambassador. On--she broke off with a gasp as he raked his teeth across her pulse--"on Peachtree street."

"Not a hotel. Not for this." He drew back. "I'll take you home with me."

Her mouth opened to say, "No, you won't," but then she met his hot animal gaze and found the words beyond her willpower.

Sesshomaru raised a strong hand and tucked a lock of hair back into her elegant Frech twist, then scanned her with a single, searing glance. "There." He smirked almost playfully. "You're presentable."

She automatically glanced down his big body until her gaze snagged on his zipper. The bulge there made her eyes widen. "You're not."

He looked down, then up at her again through the feathered screen of his lashes. "Now look what you've done. You'll just have to walk in front of me then, won't you?"

A giggle escaped her, Horrified, she clamped her teeth together. She never giggled. It was so damn unprofessional.

But then, looking into those glowing molten amber eyes, it was easy to believe professionalism was overrated.

He took her elbow in one big hand and guided her toward the door. His grip was gentle as he escorted her into the brightly lit ballroom, yet something about it made her feel like a pirate's conquest being borne off into the night.

_I shouldn't be doing this, _she thought as she walked just ahead of him through the crowd. _I've got to tell him to stop. Now, before it goes too far._

It shouldn't be this difficult to tell him no. Not for her. Over and over again, Kagome with Inuyasha, the man she'd loved.

_Maybe that's why I'm finding it so tough now. _For years her partner's persistant hatred for the rules had kept them apart. Kagome had gone along with him at first, but toward the end, she'd grown tired of it. She'd wanted Inuyasha for so long.

But Inuyasha wasn't careful.

In the end his constant shunning of the rules had caused the nightmare that had destroyed them both. Of course, giving in to there mutual passion probably wouldn't have saved them, either. One way or another, Inuyasha would still be dead, and Kagome's FBI career would still be in ruins. On the other hand, she might also have something more to remember than grief, regret, and cold, dead dreams.

She was sick of regret, of yearning uselessly for a passion she'd never tasted. She wanted to feel Sesshomaru's clever mouth on her bare skin, wanted to feel him drive to his full, hard length inside her. Wanted him so badly, she didn't give a damn about rules, risk, or even common sense.

For once, Kagome Higurashi was going to get what she wanted.

_Poor little Latent._

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's losing battle with the demands fo her body. She had no idea of the power of the erotic undertow they'd been caught in.

He did.

He supposed if he was any kind of gentleman at all, he would release her and walk away. He'd probably have done just that a year ago, before he'd spent month's locked in a hell of hate and sand, among wary women who wouldn't even meet his eyes.

As it was, she wasn't the only one skidding out of control. Now Sesshomaru craved the release he'd find in her lush, hot femininity far too much to care about playing fair.

They'd both have to take their chances.

_The waiter balanced _his tray of canapés as an overweight guest made her selection. His gaze, however, was focused on Sesshomaru Champion and Kagome Higurashi as they slipped out through the ballroom's double doors.

"Targets are leaving," he murmured, just loud enough for his body mike to pick up the words.

The woman looked up, her plump fingers hesitating over a quiche. "What?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing, ma'am. Nothing at all."

_Inside a catering _truck in the ComTec parking lot, James Avery frowned as he watched the monitor for the elevator security camera. Kagome was wraped in Sesshomaru's arms again as they kissed with the same ravenous hunger the waiter's button camera had recorded when they'd stepped onto the balcony.

At his elbow Steven Parker snickered. "I thought you said she was a pro."

Avery frowned. "She is. i've known her ten years--hell, I trained her. She's intelligent, capable, and controlled, and she breaks the rules only when she has to. That's why I hired her for the Outfit to begin with, despite the mess with her partner. So what the devil is she doing now?"

The blond's lips curled into a thin smirk. "Looks to me like she's about to put her assets to good use."

Which certainly played into their plans. And yet...Avery drummed his long brown fingers on the monitor console. "This is totally out of character. Wonder if Champion's doing something to her?"

"If he's not, he certainly intends to." Parker's pale eyes were focused hungrily on the monitor. "At least, judging by the way his hand is sliding up her skirt."

Avery eyed the other agent in distaste. Parker might be the nominal head of this operation, but if he kept up the attitude, Avery was going to bitch to the FBI until they sent in somebody else.

Frowning, he switched his attention to the monitor. Higurashi and Champion stepped hastily apart as the elevator neared the lobby. The camera angle didn't allow a view of her face, but Avery thought she staggered slightly.

But why? He knew good and damn well Kagome wasn't tipsy. She'd had one glass of champagne and a sip or two of another. Not nearly enough to test the tolerance of a woman who'd drunk Avery himself under the table a memorable time or two.

_Had _Champion done something to her?

"We should have told her what she was getting into," Avery said aloud, voicing the thought that had been nagging at him since he'd learned the details of Parker's plan. "I don't like sending her in blind.

The agent snorted. "She'd have been terrified, and with Champion's senses, he'd have known it."

Avery glowered as he remembered watching a tech tape a body mike to Kagome's flat belly just last week. They'd all known if the cultists of Death's Sabbat made her for a government agent, they'd kill her on the spot. Yet there'd been nothing in those clear blue eyes but ruthless determintation.

Kagome was completely dedicated to shutting down the cult she held responsible for her partner's death, and she was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish that aim. Her hunger for justice was so great, it left no room for fear or self-doubt. "Kagome Higurashi is no coward," he growled.

"She'd better not be." Parker leaned back in his seat and laced his hands behind his head. "But think about it. What if we'd asked you, 'How'd you like to be a vampire's dinner date?' What would you have said?"

"I'd have done my job," Avery said stiffly. "Just like Kagome."

"And Champion would have known something was off. She wouldn't have gotten close enough to sniff his aftershave." Parker jerked his chin at the monitor showing the view from the lobby's security camera. The campire was guiding her toward the revolving door with a hand resting on the small of her back. "He's sure letting her in close now."

Avery frowned, knowing the Fed was right.

That didn't mean he had to like it.

_Kagome watched in _admiration as the valet drove Sesshomaru's car up to meet them at the curb. The black Ferrari convertible looked more like a jet fighter than a car, and its engine rumbled like a tiger's purr.

"I'm not compensating for anything, if that's what you're wondering." Sesshomaru smirked haughtily as the beat the valet to the passenger door and opened it for her.

She remembered the bulge he'd pressed against her belly.

"The thought never crossed my mind." He chuckled deeply as she sat down and eased her legs inside, careful of her short skirt.

A fire truck roared by, its shrill siren piercing the spell Sesshomaru had spun with his big body and raw silk voice. Kagome took a calming breath of cool night air as he started around the car.

Pausing in front of the Ferrari's nose, he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Pardon me," he said, raising his voice to he heard as he dialed with a thumb. "I have to give my house keeper some...instructions."

As he murmured into his cell, Kagome frowned, not entirely comfortable with the idea of going to his house. For one thing, she hated giving up the home-court advantage.

Besides, her hotel would be safer. A place filled with so many people would make him think twice about any criminal intentions he might be harboring.

As Sesshomaru slid in next to her, she opened her mouth to tell him she'd changed her mind. Then he looked over at her, one corner of that pirate's mouth kicking up. Something in that only slightly arrogent smirk sent adrenalin and heat surging through her.

It was the same reckless exhileration she felt going undercover at one of the Sabbat's dark celebrations--half fear, half pleasure.

What the hell. She really couldn't afford to pull the plug anyway, not now that they were actually on the way to his house. Her objective, after all, was to get him into a relationship she could use to find out if he was financing the cult. Pissing him off by playing cock tease was not the way to do it.

As Sesshomaru pulled out of the parking lot, the wind made its first pass through her hair. Kagome tilted her head back, letting the breeze cool her face.

No, she wouldn't back out. Getting close to Sesshomaru might give her the weapon she needed to clow the cult wide open. Which in turn would both restore the shine to her tarnished reputation and avenge Inuyasha's death.

That was worth any risk.

_"I'm going after them," _Parker said, rising to his feet. "I'll take my car, This van would stand out like a hooker in church. Want to back me up?"

"Yeah, sure." Avery rose from his seat as the FBI agent slid open the trucks door. As the two men strode over to the nondescript blue sedan parked nearby, he frowned. "Shouldn't we mobilize the rest of the men?"

"No point." The agent shook his head. "We won't be taking him tonight. I do want to keep an eye on them, though."

Avery nodded and got in the passenger side. For once, Parker had said something he agreed with.

_Sesshomaru's home was _far more impressive than Kagome would have expected, given his self-described status as a second cousin in his sprawling clan. As they drove through a wrought-iron security gate, she gazed around in admiration. The house looked more like as English manor than anything else, complete with a turret entry and redbrick walls. Towering windows accentuated the effect with cream brick borders that reminded her of a medieval castle. "Nice house," she drawled in dry understatement.

He flashed her a small, most certainly rare smile. "It's not mine. Belongs to the family."

Kagome grinned at him. "You squatting, Sesshomaru?"

"You may call it, 'Squatting', but I prefer the term, borrowing." He whipped the Ferrari up the curving drive and parked it in front of the door. As he slid out of the car, she stayed put, suspecting he intended to open the car door for her.

She was right. He extended a hand to help her out. She took it and slid from the car. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru tucked her hand into the bend of his arm. "Would you like a tour of the garden?"

"In the dark?"

He shrugged. "It looks best by moonlight."

"Why, Sesshomaru--if I didn't know better, I'd think you have a romantic streak." She let him guide her to the brick sidewalk that curved around behind the house.

"Of course."

"Of course?" She cocked her head at him. "Most men I know would rather be called a barbarian than a romantic."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "The most dangerous men are always romantics, Kagome. A barbarian will kill for self-interest. A romantic will kill for a dream."

She opened her mouth only to close it again as she remembered the assorted cops she'd worked with over the years, in the FBI and out of it. "You know, you're right." Kagome canted him a look as he led her around the well-lit walkway. "So are you saying that you're dangerous?"

"What do you think?"

She eyed his mischeivious smirk. "I think you just may be the most dangerous man I've ever met."

He didn't answer, but that smirk took on a feral cast that made her heart kick in anticipation.

When Kagome dragged her fascinated gaze away from his face, she saw the garden. "Now this," she said, stopping to admire it, "really is a garden made for the moolight."

White roses nodded in the night breeze, almost glowing in the light of the moon. Magnolias stood sentinel between the bushes, their spreading branches heavy with pale, waxy flowers. Creamy azaleas circled the bases of the great trees like drifts of snow, and lightning bugs flashed among them, putting Kagome in mind of nocturnal fairies.

"I've got to aske," she said, gesturing around them as they strolled among the trees. "Why design a garden to be viewed at night?"

"I'm too busy to use it during the day." he smiled slightly.

They rounded a hedge to see a marble fountain in the shape of a wide, round bowl, backlit by strands of candles burning in tall, wrought-iron cndlesticks. From the center of the fountain thrust a shape Kagome first took for a stone obelisk. As they moved closer, she realized it was a sculpture of a woman's arm, extending upward from the water, holding a white marble sword. Streams of water rolled down the length of blade and arm, as if they had just thrust from beneath the water.

"The Lady of the Lake?"

He shrugged. "I've got a soft spot for Arthurian legend."

On the other side of the fountain, they found a whire comforter spread out on the grass, light from the surrounding candles spilling in golden pools across its padded surface. A bottle of shampagne cooled in a silver ice bucket beside it.

"I gather this is the reason for that call to your housekeeper," Kagome said.

He turned to face her. "A woman like you deserves moonlight and the smell of night air and roses."

She cocked her head. "You going for romance and seduction?"

"A little of both." Sesshomaru caught her chin in his hand and tilted it up as he lowered his head. "I didn't want you in some impersonal hotel room. I wanted you here, like this."

The moment his lips took hers, she realized he'd held back at the party. Sesshomaru kissed her with a starved intensity, using lips and tongue and teeth as if drinking life out of her mouth. He tasted of champagne and heated masculinity in a seductive combination that made her nipples tinge. A beat later his hands were on her, stroking gently at first, here the tip of a breast through her bodice, there the curve of her hip. When she moaned in surrender, he grew rougher by delicious degrees, cupping, squeezing, claiming her. All the while, he feasted at her mouth, his tongue dancing around hers, his teeth tugging gently on her lips.

Kagome tore free to gasp in a breath. Her zipper whispered as he tugged it downward, the sound loud in the moonlit stillness. She started to reach for him, but he'd already caught the hem of her dress in both hands. he drew the skirt up until she felt the kiss of a cool breeze on the heated flesh of her butt. Then that same little gust teased her waist and breasts as he slowly bared them. She shuddered in need.

Finally Sesshomaru stepped back, her gown in his fist, his eyes drinking her in. She wore only a few bits of red lace and red-spiked heeled Pradas, but he was still fully dressed in his elegant black tux. His amber eyes looked pale and hungry in the moonlight as they explored every inch of her.

That look from any other man would have made Kagome feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. But coming from Sesshomaru, it gave a sense of erotic power. She smiled, and suspected the expression had a taunting edge. "Like what you see?"

His mouth curled in that mischeivious smirk. "Oh, yes."

_She looked like _one of Sesshomaru's more shameless midnight fantasies: miles of creamy leg sheathed in sheer stockings, a tiny triangle of a thing baring most of her lush hips, a red bra cupping the soft, full mounds of her breasts. The wind had pulled her hair from its neat French twist on the ride over, and long ebony streamers curled delicately around her shoulders. Her blue eyes shimmered at him, mysterious with that primal power women have. Her smiling mouth promised carnal pleasures.

Sesshomaru's cock ached. He wanted to snatch her against his body, sate himself in long greedy swallows and deep lunging thrusts. Instead he put a stranglehold on greed and gave her a practiced seductive smile. He was not, he reminded himself, a barbarian. Even when he felt like one. He would make love to her slowly, giving her all the sweet pleasure she deserved for her unwitting gift of blood.

"You do realize you're over dressed." With a roll of her hips, Kagome moved toward him, slow and sexy, putting an edge on hunger that was already more than keen enough.

Sesshomaru didn't dare move. He was too close to the edge of his control.

Smiling into his eyes, she reached up with long, slender fingers and plucked at his bow tie. He looked down to watch, but his eyes were caught by the delicate quiver of her pale, full breasts. Her nipples peaked, tempting shadows behind the lace cups of her bra.

Kagome slid his jacket off his shoulders. He had to relax his bunched muscles so she could pull it away. His dove-gray vest went next, slowly, after she'd plucked each pearl button free. Sesshomaru clenched his fists and let his head fall back, determined to savor the feeling of those long, clever fingers moving over his body through the barrier of his shirt. Such sweet torture.

He managed to cling to his self-control through the removal of his shirt. But then a hot female mouth closed suddenly around his left nipple, and the tether he had on his lust snapped with a mental _twang_.

he had Kagome down on the comforter without quite knowing how hed gotten her there.

Sesshomaru heard her hot purring laugh of approval as he dragged down the scarlet cups that kept him from her breasts. Her nipples jutted for him. Hard and flushed rose. With a soft growl, he pounced, sucking the peak into his mouth.

Distantly he felt the sting of her crimson nails digging into his biceps, the sharp heel of one of her Pradas riding his backside. He didnt care, too swamped by the taste of her skin, the smell of her sexual cream, the pounding drum of her blood.

She was so damn ripe.

_Kagome gasped as _Sesshomaru suckled the aching tip of one breast, his tongue rolling the little peak against the edge of his teeth, then drawing it hard into his mouth, A cataract of glittering sensation poured down her nerves with eah silken pull. She writhed under him, but he held her effortlessly still in the brawny cage of his arms.

"God, Sesshomaru!" she groaned. He runbled a hungry sound back at her, but didn't release his drugging hold on her breast. One big hand moved up her body to claim her other breast, squeezing and stroking until she whimpered.

As if he'd been waiting for that soft signal, he wrapped his free hand in the fabric of her thong and ripped it away. She sucked in a breath, then released it in a strangled scream as his hand slid between her thighs.

Strong finers probed her, slipping between her slick inner lips. Instinctively she grabbed the thick curve of his shoulders and held on tight. He delved into her slowly while he caressed and suckled, driving her into a fine erotic madness. She rolled her hips against his hand, tangling her fingers into his long, silver hair and holding him close as he suckled her taut nipples.

Delicious as it was, though, it wasn't enough. She craved his thrusts, hungered to feel him drive into her. The pressure of that need built and built until she moaned, "God, Sesshomaru--now!"

He lifted his head and looked down at her, his eyes burning. 'Not yet," he said hoarsely. "I want you hotter than this."

She gasped out a strangled laugh. "I'm not sure I'd survive being hotter than this!"

"Let's find out." he pushed up onto his hands and knees and moved down her body to settle between her thighs. Catching her behind her knees, he lifted her legs and spread her wide.

Licking her dry lips, Kagome propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Sesshomaru parted her lips with two fingers. He tilted his head, studying her wet flesh. "You're so beautiful here," he said softly. He inhaled, his eyes closing slowly. She saw him swallow. "It's been a very long time since I've had a woman like you."

She laughed uncomfortably, instinctively rejecting the idea. It had far too much power. "That's kind, Sesshomaru, but you've probably gor women throwing themselves at you everywhere you go."

His eyes opened as he looked uo at her over the length of her naked body, his gaze going fierce and narrow. She realized he didn't like having his word questioned. "Not like you."

Eyes fixed on hers, he lowered his head, Kagome found herself holding her breath.

The first pass of his tongue brought her arching off the comforter with a gasp. Over it, she could hear his groan of pleasure. As if the taste had snapped some fragile hold he'd had on control, he began devouring her, tonguing her creaming flesh, suckling her uneil she writhed. Desperate to give him everything, she lifted her legs, catching them behind the knee and spreading them wide. He growled a rough sound of approval and reached up around her body to find her breasts. As he licked, he squeezed and rolled her hard nipples, spurring her pleasure into a plunging gallop.

The climax took her by surprise. She gasped at the first explosion of searing delight, but it kept right on pulsing, consuming her entire nervous system with fire. Mindless, frenzied, she let go of her legs and threaded her fingers through his silken silver hair, holding on for dear life.

_Sesshomaru savored Kagome's _cry of pleasre as he lapped her cream like a thristy dog. The salty taste seemed to bypass his brain and wrap around his cock. The roots of his fangs throbbed.

When she finally went limp and stunned in the aftermath of orgasm, he rose to his knees and reached into his jacket, lying discarded by the quilt. He pulled out one of his condoms, tore the packet open with his teeth, and jerked the button of his fly open.

Freeing himself, he sheathed his aching erection with hands that shook. Magekind neither carried disease for caught it, but he was damned if he'd expose her to his sperm. Though it never took less than three unprotected encounters to turn a Latent, it was always possible another vampire had left her Gift primed for somebody else's climax. And having the little Latent go Maja under him was one surprise he really didn't need.

She stirred, her eyes sliding reluctantly open. They widened deliciously at the sight of his condom-covered shaft jutting at her, hard and eager.

With a dark smile of anticipation, he mantled her soft, dazed body with his own.

Sesshomaru caught his breath in anticipation as he slid his cock through her lips, found her slick opening. Throttling the need to simply impale her in one hard thrust, he slowly slid inside, savoring the way her tight, wet flesh gripped his shaft.

She arched under him. "Sesshomaru!"

"God, you're slick. And snug. And..." He lost the rest of the sentence in the sheer glory of her. He lowered himself until her sleek, naked body was crushed against his. Her legs wound around his hips as he braced himself on his elbows and began to pump. Looking down into her eyes, he watched her pleasure build with every slow thrust.

This was going to be a long, long ride.

_God, he was _so damn big. Kagome whimpered as Sesshomaru's thick shaft slid out of her in a long silken glide, only to pump inside again. She threaded her arms around him and held on tight, digging her nails into his satin skin. The muscles of his back felt like slabs of marble under her hands. She inhaled, breathing in his exotic scent, so different from any other man she'd ever known. There was a hint of musk beneath the tang of sweat, something that struck her as intensely erotic. Hungering for him, half crazed by the pleasure, she lifted her head and sought his mouth.

He kissed her back with a ravenous intensity, tongue thrusting deep even as he drove into her again and again, his hips slapping against hers. It struck her dimly that one of his corner teeth seemed longer than it should be, but she couldn't hold on to the thought in the face of the sensual storm he'd unleashed. She could feel another climax building like a storm on the horizon, the pressure deep and full inside her, growing with every lunging thrust.

So close. So...

_She came again, _screaming into his mouth. Maddened, he released her soft lips and buried his face in the curve of hier jaw, lunging harder.

Her pulse banged against his lips, thundered in his ears. Goaded, he sank his fangs deep. She made a soft, startled sound, then screamed again as if the little pain had intensified the pleasure, spurring it higher.

Sesshomaru scarcely heard as her blood flooded his mouth with that hot blaze he associated with Latents, like a shot of straight whiskey rolling over his tongue. He swallowed, careful not to drink too much, too fast. He didn't want her to black out.

Still feeding, he rolled over with her until she was spread over his body, impaled on his thrusting cock, his fangs in her throat. He wrapped one fist in her hair and caught her soft butt in the other, holdingher still as he took her, intent on spinning the pleasure out, making it last as long as he could.

He knew it would end too soon, and then he'd never see her again. He didn't dare.

Sesshomaru knew he could easily become addicted to Kagome.

_She lay sprawled _and dazed across Sesshomaru's body as his cock shuttled in and out and he gave her what must be the worlds biggest hickey. Somehow the slight, stinging pain made the pleasure that much greater. Her third orgasm of the night rolled over her in a lazy wave. Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru arched and stiffened, driving to his full length, so deep she cried out yet again.

As she rose up through the glittering waves of pleasure, it occurred to her she was in trouble. And she really ought to care.

--

**AN/ WOOHOO! FIRST EVER FULL LEMON!! 3 Im pretty proud of myself actually, and it was only a tiensy wiensy embarrassing to write and post this knowing others would read it...oh, and did I forget to mention that this fic is going to be extremely smutty? Well, to those who didn't know but now do, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! oO **


End file.
